The Grimm Armory
by Hearns
Summary: Nick has a case land in his lap when he discovers a break in at the trailer, Now he must solve the case while Hank has to dodge threats from the Wesen community who are out to kill a mother and child for knowing too much without knowing it. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beware young Wesen when you knock on the door of a Grimm. You may be slain on sight or a miracle may take place and you might learn the greatest secrets of the Grimm. The location of their treasure.**_

_**- Wesen Tales of the Seven Knights**_

* * *

The Grimm Armory

By Hearns

This is my Third Grimm Fic that I have written so far.

I will attempt to keep it short and sweet for you all by making it a Mystery Box story which is a story where the events take place in a fixed location. A good example of this is Agatha Christie's A Murder on the Orient Express.

Enjoy

* * *

Hilda ran with her daughter. It had been days since they had stopped moving since that night where she had woken up with her daughter next to her in the bathroom and the both of them were covered in blood. Her hands still shook every time she thought about it and what she had done or might have done.

She had beaten a man to death with her bare hands for what he had attempted to do to her daughter... or at least suspected of what he attempted to do her child.

But that wasn't the worse part.

She couldn't remember the hours before and slightly after that event happened with her punching the guy several times in the face and shortly afterwards she and her daughter waking up partially nude and covered in blood from the man's now crushed head and cracked chest.

She was a Huldufólk and given her strength she could literally straighten out a horse shoe with her bare hands. The pounding she had done to the guy with just her fists… She wasn't violent... Her kind had been dairy workers... naturalists... metal workers... Freaking Hippies! Not killers that left...

Oh, God the blood.

Hilda fought back the urge to vomit from the memory. She watched her young daughter woge with her elven years sticking out of her long blond hair.

"Mommy, I'm getting tired." Hilda reached out and picked up her daughter and hugged her close.

"I know... So am I." With that Hilda sprinted a few more yards until she saw a boat and RV storage facility called Forest Hills Storage. Hiding out here for the night might be the best thing for the time being. Looking around at the various RVs and trailers around she chose one that looked nonchalant and moved over to it. Placing her daughter down, Hilda reached into her over-sized purse and pulled out a pair of lock picks. She had learned to pick locks in high school and occasionally used with her job as a locksmith when she was younger, but in the weeks since, she had used those skills to break into places to hide her and her daughter. Biting her lip she heard the lock click and she opened the old door of the vintage Airstream Globetrotter and headed on in.

Keeping the lights off and using her daughter's flashlight Hilda walked her daughter over to the back of the trailer that looked to be some sort of messy office that looked to belong to some artist. Hilda laid down her daughter on the long couch before heading back to the door to lock it. After looking around some at some of the vials on the shelves, the place looked to belong to some Wesen healer who traveled around treating rural Wesen. Moving over next to her daughter she reached and pulled out a blanket out of her bag and covered her daughter with it before the two of them fell fast asleep.

* * *

Nick had traveled to the trailer on his day off to catch up on his journals. No major cases to deal with and quite a few things that he needed to put down in the books. The Zang Dorn Case, the Seelengut church Case and the entire Genio Innocuo/Lowen gene-splice case were just some of the things that Nick felt that his descendants needed to know about. Sighing, Nick put his key in the door and opened the door walking in what he saw next made him draw his gun but stop as he found two sleeping figures curled up on couch. A woman and a young girl. Taking his smart phone out he took two pictures having set the volume on the unit to mute killing the audible clacking sound the device made when it took a picture.

Reaching over he picked up his hand and knocked on the card catalog that was by the door. It took several times of Nick knocking on the wood for the two to wake up and the last thing he wanted to do was to scare them. Nick wanted to know what the situation was before kicking these two out or arresting them. Both looked like they had been on the run for some time or at least not had any permanent shelter as they looked a little like the waifs Hanson and Gracie when he had encountered them. Nick had kept in contact with Hansen and Gracie since they had since been able to find some more permanent accommodations since their lives on the streets and the entire Organ Farm mess.

As Nick slowly started to knock louder the little girl opened her eyes and started to nudge her mother awake.

"Mom..." Nick waved at the girl as the mother started to rise awake.

"What is it dear?" Nick knew that he didn't need to be scary to the two of them, as the Mom looked at her little girl who was pointing Nick out. That was when the woman Woged and shoved her daughter behind her.

"Don't kill us!" The woman said with fright. Nick could see small soft horns on the woman that were swept back along her hair line. What surprised Nick was the fact that the main features of her face didn't woge and she had pointed ears like her young daughter who had woged too. Nick moved away from the door to give the woman plenty of space. Nick had read about her kind in his books and the last thing he wanted to do was tick off someone that could kick the crap out of a Seigbarst and twist iron into knots with their bare hands.

"I am not going to hurt you." Nick paused and introduced himself. "My name is Nick."

"I don't care what your name is Nick... You are a Grimm... A Head Chopping, sword swinging, Axe wilding, machete toting Freaking Grimm!" Nick nodded reluctantly at that.

"Yeah, that was raised Wilder." Nick added taking a step back. This caused the woman to calm down a little.

"Wilder?!" The phrase started to kick in. "You are a Wilder Grimm?!" The mother was still guarding her child but she was looking around at her surroundings. Nick had remembered when he had asked Monroe to come over and help him out on a case. But it had been the incident where Nick had gone toe to toe with a Seigbarst that had cemented their bond to this place. Though Monroe was a little geeky when it came to some of the items once he got over his initial fear of the stuff in the place. "Does this belong to you?" The woman said concerned. Nick decided to answer with the truth.

"It was my late Aunt's... Mostly I am still going through her stuff and I tend to come here to work on my journals." With that the woman looked around at all of the books on the shelves.

"The books of the Grimm." There was a soft swallow as she realized where she was at. Nick decided to keep his distance from the door in case she needed to rush out of here. Heck she could have made her own door out of here I'd she wanted to.

"Yeah, you can leave. I won't stop you." Nick said moving away to open the door.

"Grimm... I have done something bad... If I am going to die... or be punished for my actions to protect my child, might as well be here." Nick started to sense that this break-in hadn't been about him. But it was more along the lines that this wanted to hide. With that the woman brought her daughter in front of her and was crying. "All I ask you to do is to spare my daughter's life. I wish her to live. Please spare her life." The woman pushed her daughter forward towards nick. Nick looked at the girl who was scared witless as she started to take a few steps away from her mother.

"I am not going to hurt you or your daughter." Nick injected. "Just tell me about what events took place to brought you here?" With that the little girl started to speak up.

"Mommy and I were in our kitchen where a man... Mommy was seeing was hurt really bad, face was all black and blue with ketchup on his face like some of the guys she has to kick out of the restaurant she works at. Mommy was acting weird like she was cold sick, she even had a fever. But she wasn't coughing or had a runny nose earlier that day but I donor know what a mommy cold is like." The girl said looking at Nick. "It was on the night where she wears a nice dress and sleeps nakke after moaning with the guy in her bedroom." There was a pause from the girl as the mother became embarrassed about her sex life. "I really like him; I want him to be my daddy. But mom says that she is still thinking about it."

"Silje!"

"Sally, what else can you tell me about that night." Nick said realizing that whatever was going on this girl was the key in figuring out what had happened.

"Um... Well it was on the night where I got my bath early and went to bed from swimming that day. But the water from the pool made my skin feel itchy even after I scrubbed really good. So I took my pajamas and undies off so my skin felt better while I am in bed. I learned to change like my mommy does and she said that my skin was sensitive like her's was at her age but I will grow out of it. I can walk around the house nakke until I get used to my other form which will be a whale." The girl bit her lip and said the word again sounding it out like most kids her age did. "A why ell. But I have to wear clothes when the guy she likes comes over or whenever we have company." Nick was getting a picture of this Wesen girl's life with her mom.

"Okay... so your skin was itching the night your mommy had her boyfriend over, what else can you tell me." The girl's mom was worried.

"Well I was sleeping with my door closed, usually I leave it open, but mommy's boyfriend was over and Mr. Moo doesn't like the way he smells from the job he works. That and when he changes he looks like Mr. Kipling on my favorite TV show Jessie. Then there was this crash. It woke me up. I was scared so I hid under the sheets with Mr. Moo till things got quiet."

"So who is Mr. Moo?" Nick said as the girl rushed over and reached into her backpack and pulled out a stuffed cow.

"This is Mr. Moo." The girl held up in front of Nick and he understood as she brought the little guy back to herself and squeezed the doll and he mooed out. Nick could see the stuffed animal's name on his collar as well as the words Belongs to Silje Thale and a phone number with e-mail address.

"Okay... so what happened afterwards?" Nick realized that the girl's mom was crying. "Well I had to go the bathroom and I put on by fluffy bathrobe and went out to do a tinkle. After I washed my hands and went to see where my mommy was. I checked her bedroom, but she wasn't there, but I saw that the light was on in the kitchen and I found her and guy she was with on the floor. He was covered it ketchup and mom was sleepy and groaning like she had an upset tummy." The girl looked up at Nick. "See... whenever I have an upset tummy, mommy gets into be with me and kisses me on the forehead and occasionally helps me walk to the bathroom. So I lay next to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to sleep next to her."

"So what happened next?" Nick said looking at the mom who was realizing that whatever was going on her daughter may have walked in on a crime scene.

"I woke up to hear my mommy screaming and she was scared. She was so scared that I had to go tinkle again. But the ketchup started to smell like doggie poo and she looked at me and grabbed and we went to the bathroom where she got woozy after throwing up and she went to sleep again." This is when the girl paused for a moment before she continued. "I grabbed my huge blanket that we use whenever we go swimming from the closet and curled up with my mommy who was really warm that night till in the morning where my mommy had me get a bath with her and scrub down. She looked really scared, then she got me dressed and grabbed clothes of my closet and put them in my book bag and she had stuff in her backpack and we left our home." The girl bit her lip. "That was a few days ago. And my mommy is worried to back home so we have been camping out in some places till we came here. I don't know why Mr. Grimm mommy doesn't go back to our home?" Nick sighed and looked at the two and moved over to the desk as he took out his wallet and his cellphone.

"There is something you should know. I am a police officer..." Nick paused for a moment before he continued. "And from what I have heard from your daughter, I think you were Roofied given how she described how you were moving." The mom looked at Nick concerned. "Listen could you talk me through what you remember that night. I mean I told you my name, how you tell me yours?" There was a long pause from the woman as she walked over to her daughter and pulled the girl close to her.

"Hilda... My name is Hilda Thale." The woman said as she bit her lip, "and this is my daughter Silje." There was a sense of defeat in the woman's voice as she knew that she would die and had accepted her fate.

"Hilda, I know that you and your daughter are a Huldafolk and from what I have learned about your kind is that your people tend not to be violent. You are strong as Hell, a little picky on your sex partners and have been known to dislocate a few hips while trying to make babies." Nick reached out and pulled a tome that one of his ancestors had written on the Huldafolk and flipped towards what the guy had written and showed it to the mother and child. The mother shielded her daughter from looking at the text fearing the worse but saw that the images were not violent.

"This is..." Hilda looked at the imagery on the page and reached out to touch the page. Nick watched as she traced the image of the anatomical drawings and started to read. " I came across a small colony of Huldafolk in Norway. Though a fairly peaceful people I have had to tend to several male humans who have taken several females of the species as wives with my medical training. I have probably set back several hips and treated more bruises in the last several days than I have during my rugby days at Oxford." Hilda looked up from the book at Nick before she continued. "Given recent persecution by the local humans in the area, several of the elders have asked that I start to amputate the tails off all of children, especially those under the age of eighteen. I obliged considering it as a simple procedure and given that these beings wanted to live their lives in peace." With that Hilda reached back and touched her lower back as she looked back at the pictures of the various tails this Grimm had removed. "I didn't know that removing our tails was caused by an act social prosecution." The girl reached out and traced the picture of the children playing around. "I always thought that it was so that Grimms couldn't catch us."

"Legends tend to shift over time to the actual events that inspired them." Nick said pulling out another tome and placed it down on the desk. "I'll go ahead and help you." With that Nick got on his smart phone and placed a call into Hank. After a couple of Rings the phone picked up and the familiar echo of Hank's voice over his Bluetooth ear-piece could be heard.

"Hank, it is Nick. Listen I have had something come up here and I need you to head to the station to check something out." Nick said as he looked at Silje start to scratch at her back.

"What is it man, isn't this your day off man." Hank said as the sound of music played in the background. Though he didn't know Hank was into teen pop.

"It is Hank, same as you." Nick said getting the feeling that after doing the paperwork on the La Llorona case and all of the running around they had done in that timeframe to save those kids that the Captain gave them a day off. Mostly it was his way to get them out of the office so that they wouldn't have to deal with the Feds and all of that cross organizational stuff.

The FBI now had a pattern on La Llorona and where she set up her base of operations, they would be on the lookout. Though Nick did add that the people going after her next time would need to have scuba gear given how that is how La Llorona got a way in Non-Wesen/Grimm terms. How would you describe that your perp could breathe underwater to someone not part of this world.

But for Valentina, she had been proven right, and to some degree saving those kids had redeemed and undone some of the guilt the young female Balam carried with her. Hopefully between believing Valentina's story and sending her some high-rez photos from the books of the Grimms about La Llorona would smooth things over with her. Nick hoped that they had broken the cycle but they would know in another year. That and planning on taking scuba lessons had made Juliette happy when she realized that he might be planning a trip to someplace tropical to help rebuild their relationship.

At this time as Nick heard the radio playing Carly Rae Jasper Nick started to speak up. "Listen, I have something that wound up being thrown in my lap here and I need you to do some checking for me."

"Whatever it is, it has to be big." Hank said as he slowly as he heard Carly talking with her friends in the background.

"Well I had a break in at the Trailer." With that the mood changed.

"What!" Hank said concerned.

"Don't worry Hank, I don't think there is anything missing, but I do have a scared out of her wits Wesen and her daughter before me who broke in to get out of the cold." There was a pause from Nick before he continued. "Listen Hank, my gut it telling me to listen to them."

"Well fill me in here in a sec. I am dropping Carly and her friends off at the Mall." With that Hank spoke with Carly and told her and her friends that he would be by later. But it was the sound of Carly walking back and the window of Hank's car rolling down that signaled that something was up.

"Uncle Hank... Be careful... I don't want to lose you too." Nick could see in his mind's eye Hank's goddaughter give him a hug.

"Okay, Carly, I'll do my best to stay safe." Hank said as he let out a soft sigh as a long moment past as Nick understood that Carly was watching Hank as he drove away and was on the road. "Okay Nick what type of situation do we have?"

"Well, looks like that a mother and daughter Wesen broke into the trailer to get out of the cold last night." There was a long pause from Nick before he recounted what he had learned to Hank. With that Nick looked at the girl hold onto her mom.

"I don't want to lose my mommy too, like I lost my daddy. He died in a far off land. He was a soldier."

Nick knew what it was like to lose a parent, and knew some of what this girl was going through. The last thing he wanted to do was break up this family.

"Hank I need you to head to the station and start doing a background check and see if this story checks out. I'll keep an eye on her before I bring her down to the station but I'll do my best to calm her down and see what I can dig up on my end."

"Okay, I'll see what I can dig up from the station. Call you in a bit." Hank said as he hung up.

Nick watched as the Mother calm down considerably as she brought her child towards her and sat back down on the back bench couch of the trailer.

"Thank you," the mom said starting to cry as Nick pulled around the chair from the trailer's desk.

"Hey, don't worry we'll figure out what happened while you were blacked out." That was when Silje started to scratch a lot.

"Mommy my skin itches, and it hurts!" Like any mom Hilda started to check her daughter and slowly taking off the jacket that her daughter had on Nick had never seen a mother start to white as a sheet as she started to pull off her daughter's shirt nearly tearing it off of the child. Nick moved closer to see serious rash forming on the little girl's back that would make an Eczema outbreak look tame.

"Oh, God..." The mother tried to stay as calm as she could, but Nick could see the fear in her eyes. "How long has your back been itching like this?" Hilda looked scared and Nick's gut screamed to call Rosalee at the Spice shop.

"About a day or so... maybe longer mommy." The girl looked scared as her mom stared to cry. "I didn't want to tell you, you were scared mommy and I thought that it would go away. I mean I go to a hiding place when I am scared. I just wanted you to find yours so that you would feel safe." Nick had seen this a few times when he was a patrol officer. Some of the kids who when into hiding after their parents got into a fight usually thought that it was their fault and would keep their mouths shut. Now seeing that this girl was sick with something that made the chicken pox look tame, Nick quickly got on the phone to Rosalee's shop to speak with her about what this girl might possibly have.

The number of rings on the other side nearly took forever as Nick waited for the phone to pick up and he had gotten Monroe.

"Calvert Spice and Tea Shop... How can I help you?"

"Monroe, it is Nick... I have a situation here. I need you to get hold of Rosalee; I have a really sick Wesen child here and a mom who looks so worried that she might freak out if I try to help."

"Okay... Give a Sec Nick, I'll do a conference call with Rosalee and she can talk with you." With that Monroe put Nick on hold and called Rosalee and a moment later after he connected the other line Rosalee was on the line.

"Nick, Monroe told me that you have a sick child on your hands. Could you put me on speaker?" With that Nick put his phone on speaker. "Hello..." Rosalee said as Nick held up the phone close to the Mom. "My name is Rosalee Calvert..."

"Rosie..." the woman said getting calmer, but still worried. "Oh, Thank God it is you."

"Hilda?" Rosalee said in shock... "How are things...? My God... it has been years..."

"Listen... I heard about what happened to your brother Frankie... I didn't know that you were back in town... I thought that you still lived in Seattle after your folks sent you to rehab?"

"No, I just recently moved back... Mostly to take over and run the store." Nick placed the phone into Hilda's hands and sat down in a chair.

"So... how does a Grimm have your number?"

"Well Nick was the investigating officer in my brother's homicide. He helped track down Frankie's killers and bring them to justice."

"Last I heard from the newspaper is that you had gotten married and had a kid."

"Yeah... a daughter..." Nick just understood that he just needed this to play out. "Listen Rosie... she is sick..." Nick watched at the hesitation in Hilda's voice.

"With what?"

"Rosie... she has Hulda Knot!" With that Hilda started to state the symptoms of what her daughter had to the Fuchsbau on the other end of the phone.

"Okay... stay calm... how long has your daughter had it?"

"I think a few days... her skin started to become itchy before..." There was a moment of stress in Hilda's voice. "Before we had to flee from home."

"Mommy says that we have been outside in the cold for the last few days and nights till we found Mr. Grimm's trailer and spent the night here."

"Nick she is in the trailer?" Monroe said concerned. "Man..."

"Yeah, Monroe... that is how I found them. Rosalee, Hilda is scared here for the health and safety of her daughter. So what can you tell me about Hulda Knot?"

"Nick, have you ever had the chicken pox?" Nick pondered hard.

"Not that I know of Rosalee. Why?" Nick was concerned about this.

"Because Nick... This is much worse. Huldafolk are bovine based Wesen and what Hilda's daughter has come down with is Cow Pox mixed with Mad Cow Disease." There was a long pause. "Nick... this stuff is contagious and until it runs its course you three are under quarantine because if an infected person become stressed they can become dangerous given the hallucinations they can have because of the screwed up body chemistry they come down with from the illness.

If the Hulda is prepubescent, their glands will start to produce a protective musk that will calm people down in this state, but too much is not healthy to children or adults in that they will become violent at a moment's notice. Since Hilda's daughter is so young, she will be easier to manage because all you two have to do is keep her calm till it passes. If she becomes stressed or Hilda started to show symptoms, Hilda might pound you into the ground to protect her child. But since you haven't been exposed to it nor have a vaccination against small pox, you might be able to spread it to others. Because in non-Wesen it excites their libido and raises their blood pressure so high that if they fornicate they will drop dead. Hilda I know has had it when she as a kid, because my folks had to treat her when she was a kid and had to wear gas masks during the treatment process. But from the rest of the symptoms I will have to check to see what else she might have, but I think she also has come down with something else."

"Is there any way that we can make Salji feel any better?" Nick said realizing that things were out of his hands in this investigation other than questioning the two witnesses he had before him.

"Well if you have any calamine lotion available that might sooth the itching. But I will have to work on a salve with Monroe that you and Hilda will have to put on yourselves to prevent the rash from spreading to you two."

"So how long do you think it is going to take to have that salve done?" Nick said realizing that Hilda's maternal instincts were cranked up to eleven; she wasn't going to leave until her child got better.

"A couple of hours, if Monroe doesn't screw things up by grabbing the wrong bottle."

"Listen I have a crime scene where Hilda and her daughter were at. How long does this stuff last in the environment because Hank might be heading there?"

"Mostly the contamination should be treated like you are walking into a place where someone has had the chicken pox, but I would recommend them wearing surgical gloves and a face mask. Also opening the window up to flush out the musk if he starts to smell a rotten wood paper scent to the air." Rosalee added.

"Well I'll let Hank know before he heads over there while we sit here." Nick looked over to see how worried Hilda was looking as she was chewing on her lip. "I'll do my best to keep them safe Rosalee." Nick said moving over and getting out a comforter that he had brought to the trailer for those times that he had fallen asleep there and it was too late to head back to the house and handed it to Hilda.

"You do that Nick." With that Rosalee ended the call as both mother and child realized that for the time being there was nothing for them to do than to just let things play out.

* * *

Hilda took the blanket from the Grimm. There were so many questions that were running around her mind.

This Grimm didn't want to hurt her.

He knew Rosalee... And as he moved to the desk in this trailer and started to open drawers there was something disarming about him. That was when he pulled out a large pink bottle of calamine lotion and opened it up and poured a little into the cap to make sure it was what it was then he handed to her.

"Here..." Nick said sitting in the chair and turning around to give her and her daughter some privacy. "So... You know Rosalee?" The Grimm talking to her took her mind off of some of the fears she had as she undressed her daughter and stared spreading the lotion around the red Eczema like spots on her daughter's body. He was unlike the Endezeichen Grimms she had read about when she was a kid. But meeting the real thing, it was like seeing that Endezeichen Grimm were like the Game Lowen. Rare, but very dangerous. The Lowens she had met were fairly law abiding creatures but that was pretty much based on their Prides and given the job she had the restaurant/bar she worked, they were all sports freaks. This Grimm looked like he acted the same way as the Lowen she had encountered... Well a little Blutbladness showed in his mannerisms as she worked the smelly stuff into Salji's skin.

"Well I met Rosie back when we were kids, about when we were in the fifth grade." Hilda started to talk. She spoke of her childhood and how Rosie had come over right after she had gotten over the worse of her Hulda Rot and while wearing a gas mask read to her The Chronicles of Narnia. The junior high years where Rosie didn't want to be an apothecary and she rebelled in her own way of wanting to get her parents attention. Hilda had been there as Rosie had spent a many a night in her room crying, usually with a piece of stolen electronics in her book-bag. The time she found the bottle of "J" in Rosie's stuff.

What caught Hilda's attention was that Nick knew about that phase of Rosie's life and the rehab.

The Grimm had figured that stuff out probably from his job with the police. Taking her daughter's clothes she had taken off she had reached into her purse and pulled out a dark gray dress shirt that she had slept in from time to time and buttoned up her daughter in it. Before wrapping her in the blanket the Grimm had given her. Her daughter took a few steps from her before him and looked at the art supplies on the desk.

"Mr. Grimm... do you have any crayons?" The Grimm grinned as he pulled open a drawer on the desk and patted around to find some colored pencils. Then reaching down to another drawer he pulled out some white paper and a memo clipboard.

"Here . . ." The Grimm said handing her the art materials to her daughter. It was weird to see a creature that was so feared by Wesen around the world act so much like a normal person. It was like reading a Robin Spinney novel. Salji walked over to the couch in back and wrapped up in the blanket started to draw.

The Grimm got on his phone to talk with his partner about the situation at hand and for the longest time just listened to the events as the two police officers conversed about police stuff.

Looking around the trailer in the daylight, the place seemed a little different. With all of the vials potion in neat little racks, and books on the shelves the place seemed less like a place of horrors and more like a research library even with a card catalog by the door. Hilda hadn't seen one of those things since high school when the school was transitioning to the electronic format system but it did ground this place in reality. Looking at a shelf there were slews of books with names of Grimms while others bore dates.

**November 1975**

**July 1969**

**September 1888**

**Kessler 1940 –**

That was one name every Wesen knew since Marie Kessler went nuclear back in 1979.

**Esteban - 1938**

**Grimm - 1756 –**

There was a family named Grimm that was shocking. So if that was the basis of the species then who had given them the name, or was it from something older. Hilda continued along the names.

**Vernichtung - 1684**

**Muerte - 1450**

**Kuolo - 1800**

Then Hilda hit the species section of the library and thought in shock: "Good grief... this was the encyclopedia Grimm on probably every Wesen that ever lived." She traced her fingers down a few of the volumes.

**Steinadler**

**Ziegevolk**

**Blutbad**

**Fuchbouw**

**Drag-Zorn**

**Seelegut**

With all of these books around she decided to take a book off of the shelf and opened it up.

Today I came across a group of Fuchbouw and Blutbad children. I know that the war has been hard, but seeing how they tended to one another was surprising even as they took care of other children. They must have been scared out of their wits when they saw me but it was the Lausenschlange they were more afraid of as he pulled a weapon upon me and I was forced to fire as he held a young Fuchbouw girl by ankle for his future meal. Seeing that my real foe was the Lausenschlange they came out from hiding. The sheer number of children was surprising as Wesen and non-wesen had come together for safety.

I spoke to their leader, a young Blutbad who had protected these innocent right after the city had been bombed. I offered my skills to them as they provided intelligence about the commander in this area. A nasty piece of work, a Geier who took pleasure in harming the innocent.

Giving orders to headquarters, I escorted the children to a medical unit and left them in the care of a Seelengut nurse named Florance. The Blutbad youth wasn't pleased by this, but another Wesen appeared who happened to be a Steinadler and took the young girl under his wing per say to become a parental figure to her and I continued off to my mission that I had been assigned to by my commanding officer.

The Grimm looked up from writing something down on a sheet of paper and Hilda started to put the book back but stopped as she took a look at the drawings across the page. The art was beautiful. Like on the pages she had seen of her and her daughter' s people. You could see the souls in the children's eyes woged and un-woged.

Given the style of dress of the uniforms this looked to have been done during the Second World War.

Putting the book down on a ledge, Hilda pulled out another book with a year and opened it up to look at it and winced.

There on the page was a Rotznasig Carcaju being held down by several women, possibly Grimms, while others were holding back several naked, and semi-nude under aged girls both Human and Wesen as one of the Grimms was castrating the child molesting Rotznasig Carcaju.

Hilda turned the page to see a very detailed drawing of the knife that had been used in the previous image with writing done in different hands. The last one was done in the 1960s by a Kelly Kessler who mostly wrote about having her first menstrual cycle and being given the knife to make her feel better by her sister Marie.

Marie Kessler had a baby sister!

Crap... one woman named Kessler was scary enough . . . But two . .

Hilda put the book down and rubbed her arms to kill the chill that was running down her spine from the image of two Kessler sisters on the hunt for Wesen blood.

That was when the Grimm looked up at her and put the smartphone on speaker after seeing her being rattled by something she read.

"Okay we are here Hank." With that a very deep voice could be heard coming through the phone.

"Well I did a little checking on Hilda Thale. After doing some digging I have pulled out her address and I am on my way there. Also Rosalee called to bring me up to speed about what is up with the kid and she tracked down a medical mask for me to wear so that I can check out the crime scene." There the Grimm's partner had said it. Crime scene. Her home was now a crime scene.

"Okay... Hank be careful, this stuff is from what Rosalee has said is pretty nasty."

"Will do, Nick. I'll be at the scene in a half-hour." With that Hank singed off.

Now it was a waiting game as the Grimm moved over a chair and placed it by her as he reached over and pulled out a folding camp stool.

"Okay. Let's start for the beginning starting with the day of the event in question."

* * *

Nick listened to the woman talk. It was strange having to do an interview like this, but circumstances dictated that if he could get as much information about the events beforehand then Hank would have a better picture of what events took place at the crime scene.

As Hilda recounted the events, he started to take note of the various names, places and locales that she been a few nights earlier. So far from accessing the police station database through his smart phone he had been able to confirm most of the information. A little section that had been given from a social worker stated some disturbing behavior as: the mother allows her child to run around the in the nude. But given the information Nick had gathered from his book that most of this behavior was something that occurred around the time of the child's first woge around the age of five. Other than that in the report, Hilda was doing her best as a single mother to put food on the table and roof over her child's head.

Employment was listed as being some restaurant and bar in town. Nick had heard about this place from Bud, so he knew that it wasn't a bad place to go to grab a bite to eat.

Hilda spoke about the guy she had been seeing. A wesen named Chad, who happened to be a type of Iguana based creature that worked in sanitation. Well that explained the stink that Salji had said she smelled. Getting up to look through his books, Nick pulled a tome off of the shelves that had to deal with reptile wesen and had Silje draw him a crude picture of what the Wesen looked like woged. After a few page flips Nick found the

Iguanidae - A reptile based wesen, who tend to live by the shore and will eat vegetation. Fairly peaceful, but due to their sharp claws should be avoided when angry. Have excellent eyesight, but tend to be clumsy on land in their woged form. To counter this they are excellent swimmers and have been known to aid local fisherman in the area.

Nick read on to learn that an Iguanidae had lost a family member to the Grimm that had served on the HMS Beagle and had spent close to a decade tracking the man down. Encountering a Grimm who had been mortified by the events and crimes committed against innocent wesen had worked with this wesen and other Grimms to bring this individual to justice.

Nick took a look at the notes on the physiology and realized that Igunaidae liked to stay in warm places so whatever was up had to deal with water.

Why would a creature that liked water be working sanitation?

After doing a quick background check on Chad's records, Nick found what he was looking for and called Bud.

* * *

"Bud... It's Nick..." The Grimm said over the phone. Hilda watched as the Gimm asked a few questions to the person on the other end. "Listen I am working a case and I need to know some stuff about some of the local sanitation firms in the area." Whomever was on the other side of the line was quite talkative. "Okay... Slow down man I am juggling this with my smartphone in one hand and a pen and a notepad in another. So these firms do the local sanitation garbage removal in the area." There was a nod from the Grimm. "Okay what do you know about Portland Pacific Sanitation?" There was a lot of information being exchanged between this person on the phone and the Grimm. "Wait a sec... the firm used to be owned by Sal Butrell? Okay..." There was some information crunching going on in the Grimm's mind. "Okay... So what have they been known for in the disposal department?" This was when the Grimm winced a few times. "So the local Trolls other than being on the planning commission have been running the garbage disposal in the local area. Whoa, slow down Bud... Who else is involved in the garbage removal .. The Melifers?" The Grimm Winced. "Yeah I had a run in with them a while back. Their queen went postal when a Hexenbiest filed supped up safety violation charges against her paper mill. Well what makes the Melifers so important in the waste removal indust..." This was when the Grimm remembered something. "Hold on... Melifers happen to be environmentalists. Do any of the Melifers own any coastal holdings... okay... Thanks man..." With that the Grimm hung up the phone.

"Hilda... I think I know why part of the night that you had with your boyfriend is a blurr. But I have to call my partner to fill him in." With that the Grimm dialed another number and spoke with his partner.

"Hank, It's Nick... Listen I did a little digging into what Chad was into from talking with Bud and found out that he was working with the Melifer's... Yeah the queen bee that controlled that hive... yes... remember, the flash mob murders where those lawyers were poisoned to death..., those type of Wesen I told you about . . well looks like there is a new queen in it seems like she and some of Sal Butrell's old associates have been butting heads with eachother." there the Grimm had made a connection to what was probably going on with Chad. "Well looks like the local Trolls and this new queen have been fighting over territory mostly given reclamation and recycling rights... and given Sal's criminal history and that of his associates, I think that the local trolls may have been doing some illegal dumping off shore." this was when the Grimm started to page through a few books on his desk. "Okay...looks like most of his crew happen to be Hasslich which means that they are pretty durable creatures, not really fast, but have very thick skin. So if you have to fight one off, you might have to burn through a clip of ammo just to take one down if you start shooting the chest. The weakest point on them is the frontal throat area so a hard blow there should take them down."

"Yeah, should... It's hit them around that Adam's Apple area." This is when the Grimm sighed. "Hank... The first one of these guys I dealt with was my first officer related shooting and you know how many bullets i went through to bring him down. The other two I have encountered were from the Sal Butrell case and I broke out my entire bag of tricks on those two to bring them down." This was when the Grimm rolled his eyes. "Hank... Sall Butrell put a hit on an Eisbiber witness and tracked him to the Beaver's Lodge, I had to stop these guys." There was a groan from the Grimm. "Hank... the main reason that it is not in the report is because I owed the Eisbiber community a few favors in not putting it in there and Bud and Arnold asked me to keep that place secret." This is when the Grimm looked at Hilda then at her daughter. "Hank, you know when you found out Carly and her dad were Wesen, how hard it was to fill out the police report. There are just some things that don't segway too well into the paperwork when you are trying to deal with the events of the Wesen community. That was one of those times... Hey you try to explain what a Reaper is to someone not in the know." This was when the Grimm rubbed his forehead from the stress. "They are not a type of Wesen, they are an Wesen organization. A pretty nasty one at that doesn't like Grimms all that much." then the Grimm looked around at the stuff in the Trailer and Hilda started to understand that this Grimm had a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen as a partner. "Okay... Thanks man... I'll let you go and process the crime scene while i work with the Witnesses here okay." With that the Grimm hung up his smart phone and reached into a drawer and pulled out a solar USB phone charger and a several foot long USB charging cord. That was when his phone started to beep indicating low battery. Walking over to a window with a lot of sun the Grimm attached the device with suction cups and looped the cord into the base of his phone and let it charge.

"Well... What have you learned?" Hilda said looking at the Grimm. "Well, your boyfriend was a good person trying to do something right and it may have gotten him killed." Those words had her fall into a nearby chair.

"So... I..." Hilda started to digest the information.

"You are not a person of interest, just probably at the wrong place at the wrong time." The Grimm said leaning back in his chair.

"So... what happened to me?" Hilda said being concerned.

"Well, Hank is on his way over to the crime scene to see what he can pick up. maybe he can get a trace on what you had to drink if you left the glasses out or wherever they are at." Hilda hadn't thought about the glasses or the food she had being drugged.

"So, I am an innocent in this?" HIlda said realizing that her head just may have avoided the chopping block.

"Don't know...I have to wait until Hank gets back with the information but it is started to look more and more like you were the victim here." This is when the phone rang and the Grimm went over to pick it up and answered.

* * *

"Hey Rosalee, so where are we at on that salve?" Nick waited to hear back from the Fuchbouw.

"Well the salve should be done in about another hour." Rosalee said as Nick leaned back in his chair.

"That's good Rosalee, listen I need to pick your mind about some stuff." With that Nick leaned forward and started to pull down a few books on various Wesen and crack them open. One of the tomes he grabbed was the Grimm Tome of Poisons and Toxins. "What do you know about sedatives and drugs that might knock out a Hulda or any of the upper tier super strong Wesen?" There was a long pause from the other end of the phone as he heard Rosalee moving around and grabbing a few books.

"Only a few drugs that can do that. Most of them you might know that can knock out a Siegbarste or a Nuckelavee ." Rosalee said over the phone.

"What about those that can also affect an Iguanidae?" This had gotten Rosalee's attention.

"Well you do have my interest peeked." Rosalee said as she started to rummage through some pages. "If I remember right Iguanidae are repitle based Wesen and..." Nick could see the Fuchbouw flipping through her books. "Found it..." then he heard her whistle... "You are right, there are very few toxins and drugs that can knock out both a Hulda and an Iguanidae. Lets see..." There were a few page flips then a huge thunk sound of a large amount of text being skipped to and a wincing "ug" sound could be heard on the other side of the line. "Nick is Hilda suffering from any dry mouth?" Nick looked at the young Wesen mother and repeated the question and got a nod of confirmation.

"Yes..." this is when he heard the Fuchbouw swear in a language he didn't know existed.

"Nick... put me on speaker." With that Nick did and heard Rosalee rattle out a list of symptoms to Hilda who answers yes to most and no to like three or four. "Nick..." There was a long pause from Rosalee before she continued. "You were right, she was drugged and the memory loss is definitely a side-effect to it." This had Nick's full attention.

"What can you tell me about this drug?" Nick said realizing that between Hank and Rosalee, they were going to have be his eyes and ears on this.

"Well, only a few shops carry the stuff, but as far as I know, no one has purchased any of the ingredients to make this stuff in the last few months." Rosalee said moving around the spice shop. "Okay..." Nick could hear a couple of shifts around as the sounds of a large tome was lifted and placed on a table. "Looks like, Frankie made a sale of several of the ingredients several months before he died as a sort of trade to cover low stocks between different stores."

"Is that common?" Nick said being concerned.

"Sort of..." Rosalee said chewing her lips. "My folks were part of a co-op that was in the spice trade. Mostly the only time we did trades like this was between stores in different communities that needed their stocks replenished if there was a medical emergency. But most of these look to be local deliveries."

"How so?" Nick said realizing that this might be getting into some dangerious territory for Rosalee.

"Well, some of these shipments look to be to the local Veterian's Clinic... Not unusual given the number of Wesen that serve in the Military from time to time." Rosalee flipped through a few more pages. "This one I know, a local Wesen medical clinic. Good folks. " then Nick had the feeling Rosalee was on a trail on who would make this stuff. "Catherine Schade."

"Deceased..."

"Yeah..." then Rosalee chewed a little while mumbling and snatched up the phone. "Okay... there are two names on the list I don't know. A Doctor Levine..."

"One of the Geier Frankie was dealing with... She is deceased."

"Yeah... I got a feeling why Frankie blacked out her number and placed an old German G by her name."

"Wait... you whacked a Geier?" Hilda said nearly panicked. Nick winced at this.

"Technically, not so much Whacked, more dodged out of the way of one of her attacks and she fell into a body incineration pit to her death." Nick said worried. "Hey the only reason i became involved was that she and her fellow vultures where preying upon innocent street kids in the local area." This is when Nick got somber. "Talk about a mess that they left in their wake. The local Police DNA lab is still sorting body parts and matching them to victims names after we busted the rest of the nest. Atleast we were able to save some of the kids that had been grabbed by them before anything worse happened to them."

"So this was a 'Cop' thing, not a 'Grimm' thing you were involved in." Hilda felt comforted by this as she started to get some context of Nick's life. Very few people understood, but those who knew . . . understood that Nick did his best to keep the peace in this town with it's very diverse community it had.

"Okay... " Nick looked down at the phone waiting for the next name to come up. "The last name on the list happens to be Blade's Edge Industries." Nick said writing the name down and flagging the word to translate into German for later. Nick had a sinking feeling that if he translated the name, it would be the reference of what was going on.

"I'll see what I can dig up on my end, thanks Rosalie." Nick said as he hung up the phone and started his web search on his phone with the key words and organizations that the Fuchbouw had given him.

* * *

End of Part 1,

Let me know what you think of it so far.

I am currently working on Part 2 and would like to hear what you would like to have to take place or what Grimm/Wesen item be discovered in the trailer.

Hope to hear from you all soon,

Hearns


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those of you who have reviewed my story so far and thanks to Kairan1979 and Riptide2 whose reviews in _From the Bird's View _partially helped me come up with some plot points for this chapter.

* * *

The Grimm Armory, Pt. 2

* * *

Hilda didn't want to know what this Grimm's cell phone bill looked like at the end of the month. But she probably guessed that his must have gone with the unlimited data plan just to sort though most of the stuff he worked on some cases. As the Grimm started to pound way on the Smartphone's touch screen, Hilda turned to look at her daughter who was content in drawing with her paper and colored pencils.

There were several pictures around her. Some of Silje and her mom. Some of the placed they stayed nights while they had been on the run. One of her and her mom taking a bath, with galoshes on... That had been a mother and daughter thing.

Chad, being scrubbed in a bathtub by Mr. Moo while in his Wesen form with his garbage truck parked outside. HIlda grinned at that image remembering the day that an old refrigerator had blown up full of rotten food across his clothes. It had taken him twelve showers, three cans of Lysol disinfectant, two large bottles of Febreze, and some serious scrubber pads to get the stink off. It was one of the better memories of her relationship with him. Silje even helped by being the smell inspector.

But it was one the other images that were there on the floor with Silje that caught her attention: One of Silje's father. Silje's father had died while serving in the Gulf and had been raised as part of the Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen. It was weird when he didn't freak out when she had accidentally woged during sex.

Startled yes...

But not scared.

Hilda remembered how much of her heart was in her throat when that had happened.

She blinked a few times when he had said "You're a Wesen!?" This was more of an embarrassment for her than anything else when she had fallen off of him and was worried that she might be hurt in the process. But seeing Silje's father slowly caress her arm and rub the sides of one of her horns with his thumb showed that he wasn't going to bring her any harm.

Hilda grinned at that image as for the first time she felt comfortable just opening up and not hiding her Woge from the guys she had dated . . . well the non-Wesen ones in this case. But it was how he traced his fingers through her hair and across her face that turned her knees to butter.

Warm, soft melted spread across biscuits just of the oven butter.

For the first time in her life Hilda felt in control as she was welcomed back into bed by this man and felt like she was losing her virginity all over again.

But this time around, without all of the fear and baggage she had brought to her first experience of having her uterus being broken open and squeezing the fool out of the guy when it took place between her legs.

Even for a human, Silje's father had been a Marine and given the entire Stop-loss mess, had to return to duty after their short two week furlough he had been on. But it had been long enough that after tour of duty he had been on that they had gotten married and conceived Silje within those three months while he had reassigned stateside. The only reason he had gotten those three months was due to a retraining on the new equipment that they were going to be using. After that he was going to be sent six months out to another base to help train new units that were going to be deployed overseas. All that time, she was carrying their daughter.

Hilda still had the pictures of herself covered he bed sheets and ribbons and one in chocolate sauce showing her naked body and the overgrowing belly carrying their child that she had enclosed in the e-mails she had sent out to him. Off and on, the two had kept close during that time apart. He had even made it back for Silje's birth crashing through the doors of the water birthing room with a Oregon state trooper chasing right behind him. The fact that his daughter was born with a tail hadn't bothered him. This was their daughter and they loved her deeply.

For the next three and a half years, they had been a family. That was until a Roadside IED had taken his life when he had been deployed back to Iraq for two weeks to deliver Roving toasters, (RC trucks with Toaster coils on top) that would set off heat based IEDs. In this case, the IED had been set up with a delay and hit the convoy right on.

Several of the Wesen in his unit had considered him a friend and had done the burning of his files and videos to DVD and mailed them to her after it had happened. Hilda had cried after she had been notified that it hurt. With that she focused her rage upon her furniture and walls of her home. Hilda's blows had come down so hard that the areas of the walls and furniture she had damaged looked like they had been tossed out of a window . . . from a skyscraper. That was when she had met Chad... after she shot a couch out of the living room window. For the most part Hulda tended to be passive creatures, but when they are hurt... even emotionally Well, they are not weak creatures you want to mess with.

Chad had helped her clean up the glass and the mess. The only rooms that had been spared had been the kitchen and Silje's room. Hilda and been planning on remodeling where they were living when Silje's father returned, but in the light of the events that had taken place the demolished wall kinda of signified the start of this new chapter of their lives.

Sex was the last thing on her mind with Chad given that her sister had come into town to help her through the hard part of her husband's death and the rework of the apartment. Rosie had been there letting her have a "couch" to curl up on as some of the rooms were being be redone especially the period of three weeks where the bathrooms were out.

But given Silje's age, it was seen as a sort of camp out and a time to bond with each other.

There was the occasional question of when would her Daddy be back. Hilda had to deal with the fact that her husband was gone. The cardboard cutout he had made before leaving on his deployment was still in Saljie's room, but taking it down was too hard for Hilda as she slowly worked with the therapist during the grief counseling. Bringing Silje along to the sessions so she could grieve was some of the longest days of her life.

Grief support groups helped through the hardest moments and the coffee sure helped. Hilda still went a few times a month whenever she had found something of her husband's lying around, especially one of his dress shirts that had been grabbed by Silje and hidden with her stuffed animals in the bottom of her toy chest.

That was when Hilda looked to see her daughter drawing the Grimm.

"Mr. Grimm..." Silje said looking up from her drawing. "What was your first Woge like?" The Grimm looked up from his notes that were across his desk.

"What do you mean by first Woge?" The Grimm responded back."Are you talking about the first Wesen I saw Woge or do you mean when I found out I was a Grimm?"

"Both?" Silje said with curiosity. Hilda was concerned about this given that this Grimm probably wouldn't be happy about speaking about his...

"Hexenbeist..." The Grimm said aloud. Hilda looked over in shock. "The first Wesen I saw woge was a Hexenbiest." The Grimm said leaning back in his chair as he sighed. "Scared the crap out of me." The Grimm turned and looked over at Silje. "I am sitting outside of this law firm waiting for my friend Hank to show up and I see this woman. A female lawyer who looked really hot, come walking across the breezeway between office buildings with a large cup of coffee in her hands, and the next thing I see is that she morphs into this scary hag creature for a moment before shifting back. We definitely made eye contact and I think she knew it." A long sigh followed that. "A second later, my friend Hank comes over and places his hand on my shoulder and I snapped back to reality." Hilda's jaw was on the floor.

"Holy Crap..." Hilda said in shock as she leaned against a large cabinet that was in the trailer.

"Mom." Silje protested out. "Language!" Hilda looked over to daughter realizing that she had been scolded for using one of the 'Banned' words that she wasn't allowed to use around the house.

"That was an understatement." The Grimm replied back.

"So... when did you become a Grimm?" Silje said with her interest piqued.

"Silje... Please... Grimms..." Hilda felt worried about what was going to be said next.

"Silje, what do you know about when Grimms become Grimms?" The girl sat up wrapping the blanket around her partially exposed body.

"Um... Well according to my friend Molly... she is an Eisbiber and she says that Grimms gain their powers when a family member of theirs dies." there was a long pause after she had said that. "Is that true?!" The uncertainty in the girl's voice spoke volumes. Hilda looked at the Grimm as he sighed for a hard long time and just chewed on the question presented to him.

"Actually, it is terminal illnesses and or death." this statement got Hilda's attention.

"What?" Hilda said as she looked at the Grimm.

"Terminal illnesses and or death. The main reason I know about that is that my grandfather and my aunt on my Mom's side of the family both had terminal illnesses and that is how their powers were passed on to their kin." The Grimm seemed a bit wary on revealing something. Maybe it was due to the sensitivity on the subject being death and all of a fellow family member.

"Did you lose anyone at a young age?" Silje said worried.

"Ah... My parents in a car accident when I was a kid, about twelve years old. I later learned it was an assassination attempt to take out my family." there was a long sigh from the Grimm as if this was a sensitive subject on the matter. "That last part was something I learned about a year or so ago while investigating another crime pertaining to a murdered Fuchsbau who owned a jewelry shop here in town. That case got ugly given the sheer body-count caused by that gang of Schakals that targeted various Grimm families."

"Did you..." Hilda gulped hard thinking that this Grimm had done some head chopping to avenge his family members.

"I wished I did..." The Grimm said disappointed. "Most of them got taken out by Farly Colt... the former fiancé of Marie Kessler. Only took down one, who died trying to kill my Captain and their leader Kimura was poisoned in jail, probably for knowing too much about the Nobels treasure or by some family member of another Grimm getting to him."

"Okay..." Hilda said concerned. "So... any other Grimms that came into town looking for this Kimura guy?"

"One or two." There was this slight grin from the Grimm. "One of them was family; I hope to see one day again. Dangerous, but... want's to make up for some lost time, though Monroe and Rosalee have met her. They have her begrudging respect given the crisis of a Mauvais Dentes hit man blowing into town and a serial killing Hexenbiest blowing out of town."

"Wow..." Salje sat up with her knees in front and the blanket wrapped around her and propped her hands on chin listening to this enraptured. that was when the phone rang and the Grimm looked at the name.

"Oh, crap..." The Grimm said picking up the phone. "Hey Valentina..." The Grimm listened for a while. "Yeah, I know I was going to get the information to you. Give me a sec. I kinda of got a case tossed into my lap." The mood of the Grimm changed. "No... Actually I am near the books at this time. Give me a sec to look up the sections pertaining to our water breathing Bitch."

With that the Grimm got up and walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed several books off of the selves and moved them over to the table. Quickly opening them the Grimm rapidly flipped through several pages and stopped on images pertaining to a strange woman and picking up his phone he continued talking. "Okay... I hope that you have your e-mail account ready because I am taking the photos now and will be sending them off to you. If you send me your files on La Llorona maybe we can come up with a plan to catch her if she resurfaces again."

The Grimm listened... "Hey... everyone thought you were nuts until you ran into me. Now at least we have the Feds helping us out to be on the alert for this pattern of attacks. Maybe we can catch up in a couple of hours and talk... Okay... give your sister a hug... family is important... be glad that you still have the ones' you do and are able to spend time with them. You don't know how much time you have left until they are gone... Yeah... I know that La Llorona killed your nephew. You are not the only one who has gone through loss of a family member." The Grimm just listened for a time on the phone helping this person... a fellow Grimm through their loss. "Yeah... My Aunt… Hexenbeist. Listen start sending me a link to those files... you too. I'll tell Hank you said hi."

With that the call ended and the Grimm started up the Smartphone's camera app and started to take pictures of the texts he had opened to. Sometimes the Grimm took two or three images of a particular page or a section of text before moving to another page, signifying the importance of the information. The number of entries on this particular Wesen was incredible. But it was the image of children that were being drowned that made Hilda worry. This individual looked like a sick crossbreed between a Naiad and a Hexenbeast, and probably had the same powers of the two Wesen races to boot.

"This Wesen... she..." Hilda was looking back and forth from the pages in the books and back towards her daughter.

"Kills, Human, Wesen and Grimm Children... yes..." The Grimm said sighing at the number of entries on this true monster that preyed upon the truly innocent.

"That woman on the phone she... was she... a ..."

"Cop... formally of the Albuquerque Police Department."

"So she knows about the Wesen community!?" Hilda said seeing more of the images in the book before her.

"She is like me... a part of the Wesen community." The Grimm said moving between books with his phone clicking when it came to a stop over the images.

"Oh..." Hilda said taking a step back. "This is why you came to the trailer today... it was to take photos of these texts to send to your fellow officer so she could work her case."

"Actually... not so much work it, given that this particular perpetrator had come to Portland during this past Halloween and we were able to disrupt the ceremony and save the three kids this La Llorona was about to drown. I have been working with her to fill in the blanks in each other's files about this particular individual so that she can have some closure over what happened with her nephew." the Grimm moved over and opened up another book and flipped the pages to an image of a feline Wesen. "She has been providing me with some information about other types of Wesen she has come across as we await for another year to pass to see if this La Llorona drowned after I punched her into an unconscious mess underwater, or if she got away."

"Oh..." Hilda looked at the image on the page. "Balm... a Meso American type of Wesen, they are known for obsessive behaviors when it comes of finding individuals who have harmed a family member. Extremely daring creatures known to act first and think later. Tend to be hostile and or wary of Grimms. Their woge is similar to that of Blutbadden in that they are able to shift specific parts of their body to their woged state. Their eyes will take on a predatory feline glowing appearance like a Blutbaddens wolf eyes, but they will also have pronounced fangs when eyeing a prey. In addition, their furn will shift from white with black stripes, to having a purple bluish hue in low light conditions to provide a level of camouflage in low and bright light environments. This Wesen is also known to take on the role of protector of the land. Given Valentina's experience she has stated the quite a few Balam have become police officers, firefighters, ranchers, environmentalists, and National Guard soldiers." Hilda looked up from the text and back at the Grimm. "Wow..."

"Yeah, and one of the children that was drowned by the La Llorna was a young Balam child and Valentina's nephew. What makes things worse for Valentina was that she tried to save the La Llorna's life when she faked a suicide attempt by drowning in a nearby river. Valentina dove into the water after her to save her and in the process the La Llrona snuck out of the water snatched her nephew before killing him on Halloween night." The Grimm got real quite after that.

"Ouch..." Hilda said looking back at the images of the weeping woman. "No wonder Valentina is pissed." Hilda was a mom, if anything happened to Silje, how far would she go to hunt down the bastard that had hurt her.

"Yeah, that is an understatement." The Grimm said as he reached over and hit the send button on his phone. "Valentina isn't going to stop until this individual is arrested, dead, and turned into cat food."

"So... traditional Grimm head chopping isn't going to cover it for her. She wants to make sure this individual is dead. I'd guess that she at some point probably scored a Blutbaden's meat grinder to use for the task?!"

"I don't know... and I didn't ask." The Grimm said defensively.

"The less you know the better. Gotcha..." Hilda said heading back to sit next to her daughter and deeply sighed. "Yeah..." With that the Grimm closed several of the books up and started to go back working on her case.

* * *

Nick spent the next hour or so working through the information on his Smartphone, between the translation app he had on it Nick had translated Blade's Edge Industries into several languages and had gotten names such as Schergrat, Filospada. So playing a hunch he Googled the terms and found several references to Ogers. Then the description of the injuries Silje had mentioned had started to make sense, painful sense. Siegbarstes. Quickly Nick started to look through his books to see what he could learn about taking down a Siegbarste with small arms fire as he reached out and made a call in to Hank.

It took a moment for Hank to pick up his phone and speak.

Hank was at the Crime scene and they were running through it.

"Nick... what sort of mess have you pulled yourself into?" Hank said sounding worried.

"How bad are we talking here?" Nick said over the phone.

"There is a guy here who looks like he went fifteen rounds with the freaking Terminator." Hank said dropping any pretense that this wasn't anything other than a mess of loaded Wesen dropped in his lap. "Now tell me that I am not looking for the type of perp that changes into something with fangs or claws!" Nick decided to get to the point.

"Hank, the suspect that you are looking for doesn't have Claws... though he does have superhuman strength."

"What type of funky weirdness am I dealing with?" Hank said awaiting Nick's answer.

"Hank, the person that whose body that I told you to find is a Iguanidae, he is an aquatic Wesen and from what I have been able to figure out from digging around and found out that he was working for the new Queen of the Mielfers. Take a guess on whose her main competition is? I'll give you a hint. He and his associates were involved in a little mess in drowning an Ecibiber in concrete."

"Sal Butrell!" Hank almost shouted over the phone. "Wait... didn't we book that guy, and is he currently serving Twenty-five to life for murder."

"Well, looks like some of his crew are still up to their old stuff." Nick said sorting through his notes. "Sal did do a lot of dealings with the various firms in town, some of it under the table, but I think that one of his past deals pissed a lot of people off."

"So you think that Sal's boys ordered the hit?" Hank said as he leaned over the dead body.

"Well, you have to do some of the leg work on this Hank because I have been quarantined." Nick said as he leaned against the desk.

"What do you mean quarantined? Are you sick man?" Hank said concerned.

"Not exactly, the woman whose place you are in right now... Well I am with her and her little one is sick. She has the Wesen form of the Chicken Pox and Rosalee has been working on the Medicine to treat the kid. Listen are there a few glasses that are in the counter I need you to run them down to the crime lab and get a chemical work up on the contents and give that to Rosalee. She might be able to help narrow down who had the stuff made up, but so far we have narrowed the list down to Blade Edge Industries, one of Sal's Holding companies." Nick said updating his partner.

"So, you want to create a paper trail so that when we catch his person that we have the evidence to hold them on. Understood man, but I get the feeling that the Captain might start wondering how we did the run down on this stuff." Hank said worrying about his job.

"Just state that we are using available community resources, and we are leaning on a local expert on botanical pharmacology. I.e. Rosalee who helped us in investigating her brother's murder." Nick said putting some rational to the situation.

"That might work Man, but we have to be careful with how much of the Wesen community we use in our cases. People might start talking about things." Nick nodded.

"I understand Hank." Nick said looking over his notes. "Well, I'll see what other information I can get out of the witnesses and check back in with you."

"Okay, you do that Nick and hopefully I can cover your ass with this. Talk with you late, man." With that Hank hung up his phone.

Hilda waited as she slowly gave her statement as the Grimm went into Cop Mode and as she started to give her statement she felt last scared of the Grimm as he recorded the information into his Smartphone. Mostly as she looked over at her daughter drawing she remembered the day of Silje's birth, her first day of school, her first woge. That was when she had to get up and walk over to stretch her legs as she felt her back creak. At that moment the Grimm's phone rang.

Picking it up the Grimm looked down at the number and answered it.

"Monroe."

"Hey Nick, I got the stuff that Rosalee sent me to drop off and a few other things." A male voice said over the phone. "Listen, there are a few care items that I am including to make things a bit easier for you all given that you are stuck in there for the next few hours, and considering that that trailer doesn't have a bathroom what I am dropping off should be a godsend." That was when there was shuffling taking place outside. Before the Grimm could do anything Monroe called out over the phone. "Hey man stay put, I don't want to catch this stuff, from what I have read Blutbadden are said to nearly shred their skin off of their body from the sheer skin rash it gives folks... Just wait for me to get into the car first before you do a supply run." And with that watched as the Grimm moved towards the window and looked outside. Hilda moved over and looked out as well. The talk curly haired bearded man was unloading a slew of stuff from his VW Beetle and was placing it several steps from the door of the trailer.

"Monroe, that looks to be a lot of stuff that you are unloading. How long are we going to be stuck in here?" The Grimm said with concern.

"From what I have heard from Rosalee about a day or two until the most of the stuff passes, think about it as being like a camping trip." Monroe said he kept putting stuff on the ground. Then Nick saw a bucket with a toilet seat lid on it.

"Uh, Monroe... I get the feeling that this is looking more like a earthquake preparedness kit than being quarantined."

Monroe looked up and waved at the trailer,

"Well, I am going a little overboard here given what Rosalee said about this bug, but considering that I tossed in some reading material for you guys that is somewhat kid friendly." Monroe said as he held up a large bag of books.

"Thanks man." Nick said as the last of the Beetle's forward trunk was unloaded and Monroe got inside and started to back his car up.

"Listen, I am going to see what I can do to help Hank until Rosalee says that it is safe for you guys to come out."

"Play it safe. This was Hank's day off and he has to make it up to his God daughter. See if you can help the guy after you do the rundown on what to get a Teenage girl."

"I'll see what I can do with Rosalee." With that Monroe pulled away as he waved. "I'll let Juliette know that you are sitting on a witness who has a sick kid and won't be back tonight."

"Yeah... You do that Monroe..." There was something in the Grimm's voice that spoke volumes.

"Looks like we have some stuff to get in." Hilda said as she looked at the stuff outside.

"Yeah..." Nick said as he moved back from the window and started to shelf books and other stuff back on the shelves. "Give me a sec or two to clear this stuff up so that we have enough room to put all those supplies in here."

Nick had spent that last fifteen minutes helping Hilda move the supplies Monroe had dropped off into the trailer.

It was strange, Nick had been on a few stakeouts while on investigations, even had to sit on a witness or two. One of them being with a certain blond Hexenbeast that he just should have shot in the leg as a nice warning due to all the trouble she had left in her wake.

But with Hilda, he didn't see a threat, he just saw... A mother… who was at this time over her head, but was willing to give it her all to make sure her child lived to make it another day.

Once the stuff had been loaded, Nick looked at the jar of salve that Rosalee had cooked up and created. On the side of the jar Nick read over the instructions. The bush script style of Rosalee's handwriting stood out as he read the instructions.

_**Contents should only be used externally!**_

_**Apply salve to one's skin, once while woged and once while un-woged**_

_**Use twice daily until rash is abated, **_

Nick didn't know how long that would take, but given that Silje's rash was growing he decided to make a privacy screen for Silje and her mom so that they could put the stuff on Silje's body in peace.

Taking a blanket that he had found in the trailer, some clothes pins and some heavy rope, Nick started to rig up a crude bathroom, privacy area in the back of the trailer. Placing a plastic tarp on the floor and the bathroom bucket behind the screen area they had a least a place to go when nature called.

"Well I made a crude bathroom area for all of us." Nick said as he came out from around the privacy curtain, Hilda looked up at him as she was helping her daughter eat some chemical warmer canned instant soup.

Nick looked down at the 24-pack of soup Monroe had gotten them that would tide them over until the main meal that Monroe had made for them would be done. Over in the corner Nick had plugged in the slow-cooker, and it was slowly ticking away making a vegetarian pot pie that would be done in about three hours.

"Thanks..." Hilda said as she helped Silje down the last of her soup. "Okay, Silje is your tummy full?"

"Uh Ha..." Silje nodded at her mom. Then there was a little belch from the girl. "Sorry." Nick Grinned as he moved out of the way to let the Mother and child through to the privacy area.

"Thanks, for doing this..." Nick held up his hands showing that he wasn't a threat.

"I don't mind. You turned a day of me catching up on my entries to being a real adventure." with that Nick watched as Hilda ushered her daughter past him and towards the curtain.

Sitting back Nick moved some stuff around so that he could A) plug in his phone to charge, and B) get out his journal to add information about his own cases. Pulling out his police notebooks, and flipping them towards the pages he had in question he took out a pen and started to sketch out some of the more memorable images he had of the two cases.

* * *

Hilda knelt down on the toilet bucket and had Silje take off the blanket she had around her along with her underwear so that she could slather on the cream Rosalee had made for them. As Hilda worked her way around her daughter's body she paused for a moment on Silje's lower back to caress the small scar where Silje's tail had been removed right after birth. The plastic surgeon had done a wonderful job concealing the tail's location, but if she pressed her fingers against the small bulge of fat above Silje's buttocks the scar would reveal itself. She grinned, at-least her daughter would be able to wear a thong when she was older, in Hilda's case she still had the jagged scar mark where the doctor had gone too deep right after she was born. Some Huldafolk would put wide tattoos to cover them up. In Hilda's case, she just modified her wardrobe and had a bit of botox injected to kill the fat ridge. The scar was there, but she could at least wear a bikini without too many people gawking at her unless it worked its way down while swimming.

Giving her daughter a hand full of cream, she told Silje to start to rub her arms and legs with the stuff. After days of running, it was like her life was slowly getting back to normal.

"I'm done mommy..." Silje said as she turned around. Hilda looked at her child as she reached down and give her daughter back her underwear before wrapping up her daughter with the blanket.

"Stay here for a second while a grab you your shirt." With that Hilda moved around the curtain and saw the Grimm working in one of his journals with several small notebooks around him.

"So how is Silje doing?" The Grimm said looking up from his text.

"She is doing well. I think we got to it in time where she won't be as itchy in the future." Hilda said as she reached in to the pile of her daughter's clothing a brought out a shirt.

"That's good." The Grimm said as he turned to see Silje peeking her head around the privacy curtain. The Grimm waved before looking back at Hilda and going back to his drawing. Hilda moved back over to where her daughter was and pushed her back behind the curtain and had her put her shirt on. Given that the Grimm wanted to leave them alone, it was unusual seeing a Grimm looking like he was studying for an exam.

Hilda watched as the Grimm started to sketch out a Seelengut, then nearby on another page there was a rough layout of several figures standing in what looked to be a church. That was when Silje moved over and looked at the book in front of the Grimm.

"That looks like my friend Tiffany." The Grimm stopped and looked at her.

"Really..." The Grimm wasn't angry, Hilda expected for the Grimm to attack the Silje, but he didn't. "What is she like?"

"Uh, really shy, but tends to hang with other sheep people."

"Yeah, sounds about the same."

"Does she feel more confident when there are other like her around." Silje nodded.

"Uh Ah... She does."

"Even around Blutbads?"

Silje nodded again. "Yeah,.. How did you know?"

"Just a case I worked." The Grimm said as Silje walked around the desk and looked at the picture.

"Can you tell me about it?" Silje woged.

"It is a little violent." The Grimm said with concern.

"Does a bad person get punished?" Silje said wondering.

"You mean the Blutbad, he gets his end."

"By you?" Silje said wondering.

"No, but in a way I set the events in motion for his downfall."

"Can you tell me the story?" Silje said looking over at the Grimm as she clutched onto Mr. Moo.

"Okay, I'll tell you the story." This was when he raised his finger up to stop her. "Remember, I am reading off of my police log notes for part of this, so it won't be really adventurous, it will be just the facts that I have gathered and know of."

"Okay..." Silje said as she looked around to find a place to sit, then realizing that making a pile of pillows she lay down on the floor and started to listen.

* * *

Nick took a look at his notes and remembered what Robin the Seltenvögel had said while he had started to help be her consultant for her fantasy novel series.

Start by setting the scene, and let the facts fall into place.

Robin was doing well for herself, and in a way it helped him connect with his ancestors when it came to some of the more unique weapons in his weapons cabinet. He swore that their Fruit Ninja sessions that he and Monroe had e-mailed to her must have made it into one of her books by now.

In a way she had helped him with his writing as well and his current journal entries started to feel less like police reports and more like the format of the previous entries had been over the centuries.

Remembering that, he started to tell the story.

* * *

Sorry about taking so long to write this, but I had the first part of this written prior to posting the first chapter and had to tweak it to add information from some of the more recent episodes.

In addition to this story, I am also doing a one-shot with Elly and Jake from _One Night Stand_.

If you have any ideas for either story, please let me know.

All else, let me know what you have enjoyed so far of the story.


End file.
